Mayuri Kurotsuchi
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 30 marca | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 174 cm | weight = 54 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami | occupation = Kapitan 12 Dywizji, przewodniczący Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami | previous occupation = | team = 12 Dywizja | partner = Nemu Kurotsuchi | previous partner = Kisuke Urahara, Hiyori Sarugaki | base of operations = 12 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Nemu Kurotsuchi (przybrana córka]] | shikai = Ashisogi Jizō | bankai = Konijiki Ashisogi Jizō | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | anime debut = Odcinek 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Ryūsei Nakao | english voice = Terrence Stone | spanish voice = Luis Fenton (Hiszpania) Juan Alfonso Carralero (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Naukowiec z zabójczymi zamiarami." - Tite Kubo jest kapitanem 12 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Poza tym jest prezydentem Instytutu Badawczego w Soul Society. Jego porucznik to Nemu Kurotsuchi. Wygląd thumb|left|Mayuri bez farby W porównaniu do innych Shinigami, ma niezwykły wygląd. Jego skóra jest całkowicie biała, tylko środkowa część twarzy ma kolor czarny, aczkolwiek w jednym z odcinków kolor jego skóry jest normalny, więc możliwe że to tylko farba. Jego włosy i paznokcie są niebieskie, zaś paznokieć środkowego palca prawej dłoni jest nadzwyczaj długi. Na uszach i pod brodą nosi dziwne nasadki, które może odkręcić i użyć jako broni. Na głowie nosi coś w rodzaju czapki, która wygląda jak biały liść (noszony bokiem) i zasłania włosy. Po jakimś czasie zrezygnował z tej czapki, a fryzurę ma wystylizowaną na coś w rodzaju nemes (charakterystyczna chusta faraonów w Egipcie). Mayuri zmienił swoje ciało przez różne eksperymenty. Jest w stanie wystrzelić swoją lewą rękę, a z jednego ucha wyciąga Kusarigame. Poza tym jest w stanie zmienić swoje ciało w płyn, kiedy wbije w gardło swój własny Zanpakutō. W tym stanie nie można go zaatakować, ale on sam też nie jest zdolny do walki (to właśnie po powrocie z tego stanu miał ludzki wygląd). Charakter Mayuri prezentuje stereotyp zwariowanego naukowca. Nie ma skrupułów i nie obchodzi się ostrożnie ze swoimi poddanymi, traktuje ich jak przedmioty - np. wysadził w powietrze trzech swoich poddanych, aby zranić Orihime Inoue i Uryū Ishidę, co jednak mu nie wyszło. Później podczas walki z Ishidą zranił swojego porucznika, Nemu Kurotsuchi swym Shikai, gdy ta próbowała zatrzymać Ishidę przed ominięciem ataku. Gdy ona zostaje zatruta trucizną od Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō i jest nie zdolna do walki, zamiast jej pomóc - znęcał się nad nią, za to że jednak puściła Ishidę. Chce również użyć Orihime jako królika doświadczalnego w swoim instytucie badawczym, w celu zbadania jej nietypowych umiejętności. Jednak czasem miewa ludzkie odruchy (np. podczas walki z Arrancarem - Szayelem Aporro Granzem), gdy Nemu została ciężko zraniona, Mayuri przez krótki moment był wstrząśnięty jej stanem, oraz pomógł jej. W tym samym momęcie Renji i Ishida byli zszokowani, gdyż Mayuri uleczył Nemu niecodziennym sposobem. Historia thumb|left|Mayuri jako więzień w Siedlisku Larw ponad 100 lat temuNiewiele wiadomo o historii Mayuriego. Wiadomo, że 110 lat temu był więźniem w Siedlisku Larw, ponieważ był uważany za nieprzewidywalnego i bardzo niebezpiecznego. Kisuke Urahara wraz z Hiyori Sarugaki przyszli go uwolnić z celi, ponieważ Kisuke potrzebował go do Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami. Z początku nie dał się przekonać, lecz Urahara powiedział, że jeśli coś mu się stanie, odziedziczy cały Instytut i zostanie drugim Dyrektorem. thumb|right|Mayuri spacerujący po Soul Society z Kisuke i Hiyori9 lat później widzimy Mayuriego wraz z Kisuke i Hiyori, którzy spacerują po Soul Society. Spotykają Shinjiego i Aizena, po czym witają się i zaczynają rozmawiać. Mayuri wykazał niechęć do Shinjiego, więc nie podejmował z nim rozmowy. Widać jego obojętność na słowa Aizena, który tłumaczy reszcie, że 9 Dywizja została wysłana na śledztwo w sprawie tajemniczego zniknięcia dusz w Rukongai. thumb|left|Mayuri w laboratorium Później widzimy go w laboratorium, gdy każe Hiyori przynieść kilka rzeczy dla niego. Dziewczyna denerwuje się i pyta, jakim prawem on jej rozkazuje, skoro jest zwykłym Shinigami, a ona porucznikiem. Kurotsuchi tłumaczy, że w Instytucie to on jest od niej wyższy rangą, a ona jest zwykłym naukowcem. Po tym wchodzi Urahara z nowym wynalazkiem - Gigai. Jeden z oficerów 9 Dywizji przybywa do laboratorium i prosi o wysłanie kogoś z 12 Dywizji na miejsce, gdzie znaleźli trop w sprawie tajemniczego zniknięcia dusz w Rukongai. Urahara proponuje Hiyori, po czym ta zaprzecza i mówi, że ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty, a takie osoby jak Akon, które się obijają powinny odwalać taką robotę. Ostatecznie jednak Hiyori wyrusza na miejsce zdarzenia. Po ucieczce Urahary i innych kapitanów, Mayuri przejmuje stanowisko Kisuke, zostając kapitanem 12 Dywizji oraz drugim dyrektorem Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami. Na stanowisko swojego porucznika tworzy Nemu Kurotsuchi. W późniejszych latach dowiadujemy się, że eksperymentował na Quincych, w tym też na dziadku Ishidy - Sōkenie Ishidzie. Uważał, że po śmierci Sōkena, Quincy już nie istnieli. Był rozczarowany, że Uryū był jego wnukiem, a on nie zabił wszystkich Quincy. Jednak stwierdził, że skończył nad nimi badania, a Ishida go nie interesował. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|Mayuri na spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13 Mayuri jest obecny na spotkaniu kapitanów Gotei 13 w sprawie błędu kapitana Gina Ichimaru. Nie zabił Ryoka, gdy miał na to okazję, a skoro jest kapitanem, nie powinien mieć z tym problemów. Yamamoto czeka na jego usprawiedliwienie, ale Ichimaru mówi mu, że nie ma żadnego i po prostu popełnił błąd. Zaraki i Mayuri komentują jego zachowanie, szydząc z niego, jednak zostają uciszeni przez Yamamoto. thumb|left|Kenpachi zatrzymuje Mayuriego Podczas afery z przybyciem Ryoka, Mayuri postanawia znaleźć ich i użyć jako króliki doświadczalne. W czasie przesłuchania, Kurotsuchi próbuje przesłuchać Ikkaku Madarame, podczas gdy jest leczony w siedzibie 4 Dywizji. Ikkaku nie chce powiedzieć mu o szczegółach walki. Mayuri stwierdza, że skoro Ikkaku nie chce mu pomóc, musi być ukarany za swoje postępowanie, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez kapitana Zarakiego i pyta, od kiedy ma władzę nad członkami innych dywizji. Kurotsuchi opuszcza siedzibę. thumb|right|Mayuri naciska guzik, by zdetonować ciała swoich podwładnych W końcu spotyka Orihime Inoue i Uryū Ishidę. Stara się użyć swoich członków jako bomb, by zastawić pułapkę na Ryoka. Po aktywacji eksplozji przez Mayuriego, Orihime w porę chroni siebie i Ishidę swoją tarczą - Santen Kesshun. Ishida spostrzega Mayuriego, podczas gdy ten jest zafascynowany umiejętnościami Inoue pyta ją, czy nie chciałaby zostać jego obiektem badań. Uporczywie ją zachęca, podczas gdy Ishida stanowczo mówi "nie". Ishida następnie przemieszcza się za Mayuriego z aktywowanym łukiem, na co ten odpowiada, że jest dość szybki jak na Quincy. Zauważa, że jest to wymarła rasa i dawno nie widział żadnego z nich, ale stwierdza, że zakończył już nad nimi badania, więc staje się wobec niego obojętny. Ishida zadaje pytanie kim jest Mayuri, ten stwierdza, że przed wyruszeniem do Soul Society powinien dowiedzieć się o Shinigami i Gotei 13, po czym podaje swoje imię i stopień. Ishida, wiedząc już z kim ma do czynienia, prosi Orihime o oddalenie się od niego. Gdy się oddala, Mayuri wyciąga rękę, by zatrzymać swój obiekt badań, lecz zostaje przecięta przez strzałę Ishidy. thumb|left|Nemu trafiona Shikai Mayuriego By przywrócić swoje ramię do poprzedniego stanu, Mayuri używa Hojiku-Zai. Zauważa, że nie ważne czy Orihime jest daleko, im szybciej pokona Ishidę, tym szybciej będzie mógł rozpocząć badania nad śledzoną przez niego Inoue. Ishida zaczyna strzelać w Mayuriego, lecz ten z łatwością unika strzał. Mayuri mówi, że używanie Shunpo jest męczące i zamiast unikać, zabije go, po czym uwalnia Shikai. Jego porucznik - Nemu łapie w locie Ishidę, blokując go, co pozwala Mayuriemu zranić Quincy. Krzyczy na Nemu, że nie puściła go, gdy go zaatakował, po czym ta przeprasza, lecz Kurotsuchi uderza ją i znów zwraca swoją uwagę na Ishidę. thumb|right|Mayuri tnie Ishidę po raz drugi Gdy Nemu prosi o pomoc medyczną, Mayuri krzyczy na nią i twierdzi, że jego wynalazek nie może się zepsuć. Kiedy uderza Nemu, Ishida protestuje i krzyczy. Ten tłumaczy Ishidzie, że Nemu jest jego wynalazkiem, jego "córką", więc nie może tak po prostu umrzeć. Gdy ten dalej protestuje, zauważa, że ma sparaliżowaną rękę. Mayuri tłumaczy mu zdolność jego miecza. Miecz posiada truciznę paraliżującą, lecz Ishida nadal odczuwa ból. Dźga Ishidę w ramię po raz kolejny, powodując mu wielki ból. Mayuri każe następnie Nemu zabić Ishidę, ale zauważa, że jest sparaliżowana jego Shikai, co go denerwuje. Ishida każe mu się zatrzymać, a Mayuri pyta go, czy ma do czynienia z durną (jego zdaniem) dumą Quincy. Szydzi z niego, że nawet przed śmiercią będą przysięgać na dumę Quincy. Ishida dowiaduje się od niego, że to on wybił cały ród Quincy, a swoje badania zakończył na jego dziadku, pokazuje mu nawet jego zdjęcie. Ishida jest rozwścieczony faktem, że Mayuri zabił jego dziadka i jego beztroską, radosną minę. Przysięga na dumę Quincy zabić Kurotsuchiego. Wykorzystuje rzadką technikę, dzięki której może się podnieść pomimo paraliżu. Mayuri jest zaskoczony, że taki dzieciak stosuje tak niespotykaną technikę. Wyciąga następnie Kusarigama i postanawia utrzymać Ishidę przy życiu, by później rozpocząć nad nim badania. Ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, Ishida zrywa kolec ze swojej rękawicy, uwalniając Pełną Moc Quincy. thumb|left|Mayuri uwalnia swoje Bankai Mayuri stwierdza, że nigdy nie widział takiej techniki i nie ma pojęcia, co w tej formie może zrobić. Zauważa, że Ishida pochłania energię duchową z pobliskich budynków i przekształca je w moc. Ishida ładuje strzałę i mówi, że jeśli będzie błagał o litość, to oszczędzi mu życie. Mayuri uwalnia swój Bankai i mówi, żeby nie był taki arogancki. Stwierdza, że trucizna Konijiki z pewnością go zabije i wysyła go w stronę Ishidy. Zanim stworzenie dociera do niego, Ishida odpala strzałę niszcząc je oraz Mayuriego. Mimo śmiertelnych obrażeń, Mayuri wciąż stoi na nogach. Wbija swój miecz w gardło i zamienia się w zieloną ciecz, po czym ucieka pobliskimi kanałami. Później widzimy go, gdy dociera do niego wiadomość od Isane Kotetsu o zdradzie Aizena. Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Później widzimy go, gdy Yamamoto wzywa nadzwyczajne spotkanie, na którym zbierają się wszyscy kapitanowie Gotei 13. Hueco Mundo thumb|right|Mayuri pojawia się w Hueco Mundo w nowym wyglądzie W Hueco Mundo pojawia się by pomóc Renjiemu i Ishidzie w pokonaniu Szayela - 8 Espady. W walce towarzyszy mu Nemu, lecz tylko przygląda się ich walce. Szayel próbuje użyć swoich lalek Voodoo, rani Mayuriego, po czym upada. Nagle wstaje i pewnie staje na nogi, co powoduje, że Granz dalej zaczyna niszczyć jego narządy, lecz ten nie odczuwa żadnego bólu. Okazuje się, że Kurotsuchi wszczepił sobie fałszywe narządy, by zapobiec ranom. Znał umiejętności Szayela i przestudiował je, dzięki bakteriom wszczepionym w Ishidę, podczas ich ostatniej walki. Następnie Arrancar bierze Nemu za zakładniczkę, po czym Mayuri uwalnia Bankai i pożera Szayela. Granz używa odrodzenia, aby odtworzyć się wewnątrz Nemu. Przez to Szayel zostaje otruty przez substancje zawarte w ciele Nemu. thumb|left|Mayuri zabija Szayela Mayuri jest rozczarowany, że Szayel nie przygotował sobie zapasowego planu na takie sytuacje. Mayuri tłumaczy działanie trucizny, zawartej w ciele Nemu, jest to "nadludzki narkotyk", który sprawia, że zmysły Granza są spowolnione na tyle, że to co Kurotsuchi do niego powie, dotrze do jego mózgu za setki lat. Mayuri stwierdza, że Szayel nie był prawdziwym naukowcem, ponieważ sądził, że jest doskonały, a naukowiec nigdy nie będzie doskonały, ponieważ ciągle odkrywa nowe dziedziny i wynalazki. Wysuwa swój miecz i przybija serce Espady. W poszukiwaniu laboratorium Szayela, Mayuri zauważa, że Nemu nie może mu pomóc, ponieważ jest ranna. W dziwny sposób przywraca Nemu do zdrowia i odkopują laboratorium, w którym znajduje się kilka zawieszonych ciał. Po tym Mayuri daje antidotum Ishidzie i Renjiemu, ponieważ zatruli się oparami trucizny jego Bankai. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|Mayuri wraz z Nemu ciągnącą "zdobycz wojenną" Gdy Byakuya Kuchiki mówi Ichigo aby wrócił do Sztucznej Karakury, Kurosaki twierdzi, że nie może tego zrobić na własną rękę, bo to Kisuke otworzył mu Gargantę, a on nie potrafi tego zrobić. Mayuri nagle pojawia się za nimi wraz z Nemu, która ciągnie za sobą ogromny wagon, Kurotsuchi skarży się, że Ichigo polega tylko na Uraharze. Byakuya jest zadziwiony dobrym nastrojem Mayuriego i pyta, czy jest to spowodowane wielkim wagonem stojącym za nim. Kurotsuchi potwierdza, że jest w świetnym nastroju, ale nie tylko z powodu zdobyczy, ale też z tego powodu, że w tym samym miejscu może analizować strukturę Garganty. Każe Nemu przygotować się do przeniesienia Ichigo do Sztucznej Karakury, Mayuri ostrzega, że ten proces jest eksperymentem, i że musi się zgodzić na wykonanie go. thumb|left|Mayuri i Nemu otwierają Gargantę Później przybywa Retsu Unohana, która proponuje towarzyszenie Ichigo w drodze do Sztucznej Karakury. Mayuri jest zaskoczony, że chce być obiektem jego badań, a ona uśmiecha się i mówi, że wierzy w niego i ma nadzieję, że eksperyment zakończy się sukcesem. Poza tym jeśli nie stworzyłby pomyślnie Garganty, nawet po analizie w Hueco Mundo, to Urahara by go wyśmiał. Potem Mayuri otwiera Gargantę, przed wejściem do niej Ichigo zauważa, że Kurotsuchi jest bardzo podobny do Kisuke, co doprowadza go do furii. Byakuya pyta Mayuriego czemu nie wyruszy razem z Unohaną i Kurosakim. Ten odpowiada, że jest jeszcze bardzo dużo okazów do zbadania w Hueco Mundo. Następnie jest widziany po zakończeniu walki Ichigo z Aizenem. Mayuri nadzoruje kontrolę filarów w celu ustalenia czy są wolne od anomalii. Przerywa mu jeden z jego podwładnych, który mówi mu, aby zaczekał na innych Shinigami w mieście. Kurotsuchi decyduje dać im czas i liczy do dziesięciu, dając taki odstęp czasu Shinigami. Później zaczyna regularne badania w Hueco Mundo. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Wynalazki thumb|right|Regeneracyjne serum stosowane na Ishidzie * : Mayuri opracował regeneracyjne serum, które służy do odrastania straconych kończyn. Wygląda jak zielona maź, chemicznie zmodyfikowana. Użył go do regeneracji swojej ręki, po tym jak Ishida mu ją odciął i skarżył się na skutki uboczne tej substancji jaką jest ciężki ból. Może być również stosowany jako środek leczący do mniej groźnych urazów, jak widać po walce z Szayelem, gdy leczy Ishidę i Renjiego. *'Specjalista od Gigai': Mayuri wykazał się mistrzowskim tworzeniem Gigai. Stworzył swoją "córkę" porucznika - Nemu Kurotsuchi, która jest ostatecznym wynikiem Gigai oraz modyfikacji ciała. Nemu może przetrwać trucizny, przebite płuco oraz brak składników odżywczych. *'Sztuczna Karakura': jednym z najwybitniejszych wynalazków Mayuriego jest stworzenie idealnej repliki miasta Karakura. thumb|right|Nadludzki narkotyk *'Nadludzki narkotyk': Mayuri stworzył nadludzki narkotyk, który może spowolnić postrzeganie czasu przez zatrutą osobę. Lek może być przechowywany w małej fiolce, a nawet w ciele Nemu. Wszystko co uczyni przeciwnik zatrutego: ból, mówienie itp., dochodzi do tej osoby za jakieś 100 lat. *'Garganta': technika stosowana przez Hollowów, aby przejść z Hueco Mundo do świata żywych i na odwrót. Po badaniach w Las Noches, Mayuri potrafi ją stworzyć, jest drugą osobą w Soul Society, której udało się to osiągnąć. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Siła Ofensywna: 70 Siła Defensywna: 70 Szybkość: 40 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła Fizyczna: 50 Razem: 430/600]] Wysoka inteligencja: Mayuri jest najwybitniejszym naukowcem w całym Soul Society. Jest także najbardziej okrutny i sadystyczny. Jego badania i eksperymenty są prowadzone w sposób niemoralny i nieetyczny, jest w stanie nawet użyć własnych podwładnych, byleby zdobyć ciekawy obiekt badań. Jego umysł jest pełen ciekawości, poszukuje i spotyka najnowsze i nieznane obiekty naukowe. * Mistrz wynalazków: jako szef Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, Mayuri to utalentowany wynalazca i naukowiec. Stworzył wiele wynalazków, które stosuje do walki, a także, które inni stosują (np. opaska Zarakiego). Jako naukowiec pozbawiony moralności i etyki, Mayuri może osiągnąć więcej, niż zwykły badacz. * Mistrzowski chemik: będąc szefem Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, Mayuri jest świetnym chemikiem. * Mistrz strategii: Mayuri ma talent do dobrego przygotowania się do walki. Bierze różne środki ostrożności do osobistych walk z przeciwnikiem. Może się wydawać, że zawsze ma jakiś plan awaryjny, jeśli coś wyszło po nie jego myśli. Ekspert modyfikacji ciała: Mayuri dokonał rozległych badań nad modyfikacjami ciał, nawet jego ciało jest zmodyfikowane w różnych miejscach, które zapewniają mu dodatkowe umiejętności. thumb|right|Mayuri w postaci zielonej cieczy * Skraplanie: jeśli Mayuri jest na skraju śmierci, to po przebiciu gardła swoim mieczem zamienia się w ciecz, dzięki czemu z łatwością może uciec przeciwnikowi. W tej formie wykazał się zdolnością mówienia. Po kilku dniach wraca do swojej ludzkiej formy. * Przedłużenie ręki: Mayuri wykazał zdolność wydłużenia swojego ramienia od łokcia na bardzo duże odległości, lecz z łatwością można je wtedy przeciąć. * Zamiana organów: wykazał również, że swoje organy może zastąpić sztucznymi, dzięki czemu nie ma poważnych obrażeń wewnętrznych. * Ekspert śledzenia: Mayuri potrafi namierzyć daną osobę po jej próbce DNA, np. włosa. Ekspert walki mieczem: mimo że nie jest mistrzem w tej dziedzinie, to dorównuje kilku kapitanom. Przez kształt i umiejętności miecza, Mayuri powinien dobrze znać się na szermierce. Zwykle nie angażuje się w walce wręcz z przeciwnikiem, ponieważ ma wcześniej opracowany plan. Wydaje się dobrze używać dwóch rzeczy na raz, swojego miecza oraz kosy schowanej w jego uchu, którą bardzo dobrze się posługuje. Ekspert Kidō: według tego co mówił Shunsui, Mayuri posługuje się Kidō na poziomie eksperta, lecz nigdy nie zaobserwowano by używał Hadō lub Bakudō, to czasami używa nieznanych dla innych technik. Ekspert Shunpo: Mayuri wykazał się świetnym posługiwaniem Shunpo, był w stanie nadążyć za Ishidą, który używa Hirenkyaku, które jest szybsze od Shunpo oraz z łatwością unikał jego seryjnych strzał. Ogromna moc duchowa: jako kapitan 12 Dywizji, Mayuri posiada ogromną moc duchową. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Mayuri wykazał się niesamowitą wytrzymałością. Kiedy Ishida przebił 1/4 jego ciała, ten wstał i był w stanie nadal walczyć. Zanpakutō : jego miecz przed uwolnieniem to zwyczajna katana, której rękojeść jest owinięta różowym materiałem, z którego wystają dziwne igły. Do niczego to nie służy lub jeszcze o tym nie wiemy. thumb|right|Ashisogi Jizō * Shikai: komendą uwalniającą jest . Miecz zyskuje dodatkowe dwa ostrza (o połowę krótsze niż główne, w tej formie przypomina Sai), ostrza są lekko falowane i złote. Rękojeść przypomina twarz dziecka w tym samym kolorze co ostrze. : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: broń działa jak jad pająka. Gdy przeciwnik zostanie pocięty ostrzem, aktywuje się trucizna, która paraliżuje ciało, lecz dalej odczuwa ból (modyfikacja Mayuriego). Z twarzy "dziecka" może też wydzielać się trujący gaz. thumb|right|Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō * Bankai: Mayuri zmienia miecz w ogromną istotę, zwaną Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, przypominającą olbrzymią, złotą gąsienicę o twarzy dziecka. Na plecach ma pomarańczową pelerynę, w tej formie wydaje się słuchać poleceń Mayuriego. : Specjalne zdolności Bankai: może wydzielać truciznę w postaci gazu o bardzo dużej objętości. Trucizna nie działa oczywiście na Mayuriego i Nemu, a co walkę Mayuri zmienia skład trucizny. Nawet jeśli przeciwnik wstrzymałby oddech, trucizna wdarłaby się do ciała. thumb|right|Wysuwane ostrza :* Wysuwane ostrza spod brzucha: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō może wysunąć ostrza spod swojego brzucha, dzięki czemu poważnie może zranić przeciwnika. Zamiast ostrzy może też po prostu pożreć przeciwnika, zabijając go. Ciekawostki thumb|right|Ciała wiszące w laboratorium Szayela * W laboratorium Szayela, Mayuri odkopał jego laboratorium, gdzie znalazł sprzęt, dokumentację oraz dwa ciała, które należą (prawdopodobnie) do Cirucci i Dordoniego. * Prowadzi stałą rywalizację z Unohaną - szuka takiej trucizny, na którą nie będzie mogła znaleźć odtrutki. * Jego Bankai jest pierwszym, jakie pokazano w mandze i anime* * Tite Kubo mówi, że Mayuri jest dla niego najulubieńszą postacią do rysowania. * Nazwisko Kurotsuchi jest jednym z niewielu nazw Shinigami w Bleachu, który wykorzystuje kanji w oparciu o znaczenie nazwy, a nie dźwięku. "Kurotsuchi" oznacza "czarna ziemia" (kuro - czarna; tsuchi - gleba), podobnie jak kanji (涅). Jednak kanji, czytając (wymowa) jest "nie" lub "tak". Cytaty * (Do Ishidy) "Och, Quincy. Są to rzadkie rasy. Nie widziałem żadnego żywego od wielu lat. Jednakże, przykro mi, ale skończyłem nad nimi badania. Nie mam absolutnie żadnego interesu do ciebie." * (Do Byakuyi i Zarakiego o Yammym po uwolnieniu drugiego etapu Resurrección) "O rany. No dalej. Wykończcie się nawzajem czy coś. Jak jeszcze bardziej urośnie, to trudniej będzie przeprowadzić sekcję." Nawigacja Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie